


Impromptu Therapy Session

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Big Brother Severide, Manifesting future Sylveride friendship scenes, Other, ROBBED of this friendship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We need more scenes of these two in canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: When Brett is feeling down about her feelings for Casey, she has an impromptu therapy session from someone she least expects: said guy's best friend. Based off a BTS photo I saw of Severide at Brett's apartment.
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Impromptu Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this story came to be because I saw a BTS photo that someone posted on Tumblr. I don't know where they found it, but I'm glad they did! I couldn't get this idea out of my head the minute I saw the photo, so here is my take on how this would go. I may do more chapters or make this a series if that's what you guys want. Hope you enjoy!

Sylvie was having a chill, laidback night in her apartment. The TV was on and it had a new Netflix show she grew to like on the screen. She was in the middle of the episode when she heard a knock on her door. When she got up and opened it, she was surprised to see who was on the other side of it. It certainly wasn’t someone she was expecting. 

“Kelly.” He gave her a closed lipped smile. “What are you doing here?” 

“What? Can I come here and see my friend? We’ve barely hung out, so I’m making up for it.” 

“Alright, come in.” Sylvie moved out of the way so that Kelly could come in. She immediately made her way to the kitchen where she retrieved two beers out of her fridge. She then gave one to Kelly, who took it from her. “Not that I’m complaining about the reason you gave, but why are you really here?” 

Dammit! Kelly thought. He sighed before he started talking. “I just left Molly’s where Casey kept talking about you. That’s all I hear about nowadays from him.” 

“What?” 

“You. The man’s madly in love with you, Sylvie.”

“Yeah, well. He has a funny way of showing it.” Kelly narrowed his eyes in confusion. “He’s been giving me space and yeah, I wanted it, but it would’ve been nice to see his Rebel Without a Cause side that he shows more often than not. He could’ve fought for me.” Kelly chuckled. 

“I’m gonna tell you something, but you didn’t hear it from me.” Sylvie nodded. “When Casey and I went out a couple weeks ago to have a cigar chat, he was telling me all about how in love with you he actually is. He was saying that you’ve been the only thing on his mind for a long while. Matt hasn’t even contacted Dawson after she left. She asked him to go to Puerto Rico with him twice. He shot her down both times. You wanna know why? His life is here. You are here. Well, I guess that’s kinda the same thing.” Sylvie gave him a look. “Anyway, he pulled back and gave you space because that’s what you wanted. He thought he was doing what was best for you. Sylvie, I understand why you’re hesitant to date Casey, but I’ve seen it myself. He’s over the moon for you. The looks I’m seeing on his face, never saw those when he was with Dawson.” Sylvie couldn’t believe it. He was actually in love with her all this time. 

“Then why did he say that he didn’t know if he would go with Gabby to Puerto Rico when I asked him?” 

“Maybe he was caught off guard when you asked him and that was the first response that came out of his idiotic head. This is the first I’m hearing about this, so you bet I will have something to say to him.” Dumbass, Kelly thought. There was a pause in the apartment. 

“It was wrong of me to say that I wanted space. I thought that if I did, then my feelings might go away, but they haven’t. Why didn’t he tell me all of this?” 

“Maybe he’s scared. Dawson didn’t really give him much input on anything when they were together, so maybe he’s scared of telling you how he feels because the last time he did that, Dawson just up and left him.” 

“You do make a good point.” 

“Now that we’re letting our feelings out and having this little therapy session, I need some advice myself.” 

“Oh, I see how it is! You wait to get me all vulnerable and emotional before you come asking for help.” The both of them shared a chuckle. “Whatcha got?” 

“A couple weeks ago, the same week that I was talking to you about, I went to OFI because I needed their help on the case. The one where the guy was so damn worried about his car.” Sylvie nodded. She remembered that one. How could she not? Casey almost died during that call and that worried the hell out of her. “I was walking out until I ran into Chief Conway, who just so happens to be running the lieutenant’s test. He was telling me how easy it was for Stella to slide into the ranks just because she’s dating me. He also basically said that women don’t make good lieutenants and leaders as well. My point is the guy pissed me off. I gave Stella space because I don’t want her to think that I influenced anything.” 

Sylvie took a minute to process it. “Oh, so you’re telling me that I should just tell Casey how I feel when you are one to talk yourself?” 

“Guilty.” Sylvie chuckled and shook her head. “I’m an idiot.” 

“Damn right you’re an idiot.” 

Kelly jokingly gasped. “Sylvie Brett, did you just cuss?” He was met with Sylvie hitting his shoulder. 

“Shut up. If you want my advice, I’m gonna tell you what you told me, just tell her what he said. As for the outcome, I can’t really help you on that one.” 

“I’ll tell Stella when you tell Casey!” Sylvie hit his shoulder again. “Hey, I’m just trying to lighten the mood! No need for this violence!” Kelly got up off of Sylvie’s couch and walked towards the door, but not before turning towards her. “I know I don’t say this to you enough, but thanks for this. I needed it.” 

"I needed this too."

“Just so you know, if you don’t want to talk to Stella or Casey about something or you need to rant about the latest idiotic thing our captain has done, your big brother’s right here!” Sylvie walked over to Kelly and hugged him. He accepted it. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She pulled away from the hug. “Don’t you have someplace you have to be right now?” Kelly gave her a look again. 

“I hate it when you’re right. I should probably go.” Kelly opened the door. “Bye!” He parted with a wave, and Sylvie waved back at him. Who knew that an impromptu therapy session with Kelly Severide of all people would be just what she needed to clear up how she really felt about Casey? She’s gotta tell him how she feels and she’s gotta tell him soon.


End file.
